


Dropping the Innocent Act

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Evil Steve Rogers, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: In Siberia Steve Rogers makes one last attempt at pretending he's innocent, and when that doesn't work, he drops the innocent act and goes for the kill. Barnes was always his, it was nice of Hydra to give him an easy way to control the man.
Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275221
Comments: 98
Kudos: 1450





	Dropping the Innocent Act

“Did you know?” Tony asks, and there’s desperation written all over his face. Steve decides to give the boy from Brooklyn act, one more shot.

“I didn’t know it was him.” He does his best to put every bit of aw shucks I’m just a kid, he can into that pose.

“Don’t bullshit me Rogers, did you know?” Tony isn’t having any of it, so Steve drops the act.

“Yes.” He pulls himself to his full height, a smile forming in his lips. It’s punched off his face a moment later, and Steve wants to laugh at the man in a tin can.

“Steve, maybe we-“ Bucky, always trying to be his voice of reason, his conscious.

“Желаниz,” Steve says, and he can’t help how delighted he is that Hydra trained Bucky while he was gone, a blank slate.

“Stevie, c’mon.” Bucky’s hands go up. He’s still going to destroy them for touching what was his, but they do come in handy.

“Ржавый,” He uses the shield to block a blast from Ironman just as Bucky decides to take a swing. He should know better than that. “Семнадцать,”

“Rogers, what are you doing?” Tony asks, flying higher into the room. Bucky crushes the gun in his hand before Steve can make him use it.

“Рассвет,” Steve says, dodging another swing from Bucky. “Печь, Добросердечный,”

“Stark, run!” Bucky shouts, and he’s going to have to be punished for this. “He’s gonna make me kill you.”

“Возвращение на Родину, Один, Грузовой вагон,” Steve finishes, and Bucky snaps into Soldier mode like he was made for it. “Three for three Stark’s right Bucky.”

“Я готов отвечать.” Bucky says, and Steve could laugh with glee.

“Damn right you’re ready to comply, English now. Kill Tony Stark.” Steve orders, and Bucky immediately turns to go after Tony. This is so much better than when he had to threaten Rebecca to get him to help Steve in fights.

“Steve, I thought he was your friend.” Tony says, and it makes Steve laugh, he doesn’t have friends, Bucky is just his.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Steve jumps, foot landing on the console as he boosts himself up and grabs onto Tony’s ankle. “You’re such a disobedient little prick, you should have died in New York.”

“You should have died in the ice.” Tony replies, and blasts him backwards, but the pull was enough to put him in range of the Winter Soldier, and Steve watches with glee as Bucky attacks with vicious skill.

“It’s going to be a tragedy what happened here.” Steve announces, tossing his shield into the fray and knocking Tony off balance. “Poor Tony Stark killed when Zemo triggered the Winter Soldier, I did everything I could to stop him, but it wasn’t enough.” He drawls in his favorite innocent voice.

“You’re not gonna get away with this.” Tony says, and when Steve throws the shield again, he grabs it, spinning around to his Bucky in the head. That just won’t do.

“That’s mine Stark.” Steve growls, and he goes in low, hitting with all the force he can as he grabs the shield back. Bucky’s back in a second ripping the helmet off.

“Soldat, go for the arc reactor.” Steve orders, as he smashes the shield back into Tony’s helmet. “God I’ve missed the war,” Steve reminisces. “The bloodshed was always fun.” He smiles knowing there’s blood on his teeth.

“Barnes, I’m sorry.” Tony says, and then he activates the unibeam, Steve barely has a moment to blink before it cuts through Bucky’s arm and swings towards him. “Goodbye Rogers.”

\---

“Barnes, stand down.” Tony orders, holding a hand out towards the soldier.

“Mission, kill Tony Stark.” Barnes says, and he’s advancing on Tony now. Tony goes high, and attempts to analyze the situation.

“Friday, play the trigger words.” He orders, and hopes that it works.

“Желаниz, Ржавый, Семнадцать,” Friday’s voice rings out, and Barnes starts climbing the wall to get to him. “Рассвет,” Tony drifts away, watching as Barnes twitches. “Печь, Добросердечный,” Barnes kicks off the wall, and reaches for him, and Tony dives out of the way. “Возвращение на Родину, Один, Грузовой вагон,”

“Я готов отвечать.” Barnes snaps upright, and Tony has no idea what that means.

“Stand down soldier.” He says, and Barnes doesn’t move, staring at him. “Friday, repeat what I just said please.

“Stand down soldier.” Friday’s voice rings out from the speakers, and Barnes relaxes slightly. T’challa enters the room then, to find Barnes and Tony standing over Steve Rogers corpse.

“What happened here?” He asks, looking around the room. Tony doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry so he does neither.

“Rogers went off the deep end, tried to kill me. I’m taking Barnes back to America to answer for his crimes.” He walks towards the door, past T’challa.

“Sergeant Barnes, follow us.” Friday orders, and the soldier falls into step behind them.

“I am,” His voice is rough, unused. “The asset.” He tells Friday, and T’challa follows after them.

“Mr. Stark, I owe a debt to Mr. Barnes.” T’challa says. “I thought he killed my father. I was wrong, I would take him to Wakanda to repay that debt.”

“That’s nice and all but Barnes here actually did kill my dad, so I’m taking him to a prison and if you wanna pay your debt by giving him a lawyer you feel free to do that.” Tony shoots back, he may want Barnes free of the Winter Soldier, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let the man off the hook.

“Don’t you think-“ T’challa starts and Tony holds a hand up to stop him.

“Do you really want to endanger your country by housing a international fugitive within your borders?” He asks, and T’challa pales slightly. “Provide him with lawyers, diminished capacity due to mind control will be an easy argument.”

“Of course, Dr. Stark.” T’challa concedes, and Tony climbs onto the quin-jet that Barnes and Rogers brought.

“Make yourself at home, drink some water.” He says, gesturing to the seats as he heads for the pilots chair.

“What are my orders?” He asks, and as Tony slips out of the suit his eyes remain on it.

“Sergeant Barnes, Mr. Asset if you prefer, please drink, eat, and relax for the flight.” Friday says, and Tony is so proud of her.

“What is the mission?” Barnes asks, shooting Tony a wary look.

“Current mission is to focus on your memories, and trying to find the entity known as Bucky within your mind.” Friday decides, and the Soldier sit’s down.

“Friday, take the suit and go grab Steve’s body, incinerate all blood with the repulsors.” He orders, and the suit heads back to the lab. “I think the world has had enough super soldiers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a truly evil and psychopathic Steve so here's a thing.


End file.
